Nickname Game
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Cute Omelia oneshot centered around the idea that Owen loves to give Amelia nicknames. Fluffy.
The brunette found him in an otherwise empty on call room. She stood with her back against the door and just watched him for a moment before walking over to the bed and sitting down before laying down beside him. She smiled as a strong arm immediately wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into his front.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you but I could really use some cuddling," She felt him nod against her neck and gently tighten his grip on her before his fingers gently traced small patterns against her stomach where they were resting.

A moment later, she felt him shift and lean up so he could kiss her gently on her lips. She smiled up at him as she rolled to lay on her back under him and reached up to gently trace her fingers over the stubble on his cheek.

"It's okay. What's up?" Was asked kindly and she could feel her anxiety slowly leaving her the longer she was in his presence.

"I lost a patient. I know I shouldn't… I dunno, I just-" She shrugged up at him and sighed slightly when he nodded in understanding and bent to bring their foreheads together.

"I know there's not much I can do about that. But I'm here for whatever you need, Ames," She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, "I'm going to find a nickname that I like. I haven't decided yet," She giggled in response and coaxed him down and brought her lips to his again.

"I love you, Major Hunt."

oooOOooOOooo

He felt a smaller hand entwine with his and looked down with smiling eyes at the brunette woman beside him. He tugged gently and pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as hers automatically wound around his waist while they walked from the restaurant.

"Can we walk tonight? It's pretty out," Amelia looked up at him with hopeful eyes and there was no way that he could say no to her. He nodded and bent slightly to press his lips gently to her forehead as she smiled up at him.

"And what do you have scheduled tomorrow, baby?" Amelia looked up at him and raised an eyebrow but didn't question the name before answering him.

"I told Edwards I'd let her take the lead on the aneurisms tomorrow and then we have that tumor," She nuzzled her face against his shoulder as she spoke and Owen nodded and squeezed her gently, "And what about you?"

"I never get to actually plan my days, baby. Trauma just does whatever it wants to me," He hugged her closer to him as they passed a few people and breathed out relieved when they passed safely. She nodded up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Then what do you have planned for tonight?" Was asked cheekily and she looked up at Owen with shining eyes.

"I might have something in mind."

oooOOooOOooo

Amelia stood in his kitchen propped on the counter as she ate a piece of the pizza that they had ordered earlier. She could hear him moving around somewhere towards the back of the apartment and looked up when he finally stepped into the room and grinned at her.

He made his way to her and stood behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning forward to breathe in the scent that was so her. She leaned back against him subtly and felt him tighten his arms around her which brought a small smile to her face.

"How was your day, Amy?" She froze then and felt tears well up in her eyes as thoughts of Derek immediately filled her mind and she slowly turned and looked up at him, "Oh no. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. What did I say?"

"Maybe not that name, okay?"

oooOOooOOooo

It was time for the annual hospital softball game and she was on deck to bat. Bailey had left Owen in charge of the team because everyone knew that she had no business coaching the team.

Owen made his way over to her while keeping his eye on the current batter and couldn't resist smiling at the sight of her in her adorably oversized jersey and little workout shorts that were barely visible under the shirt. She grinned up at him through her helmet and he tapped the brim of it playfully.

"Okay, what do we not swing at?" He asked playfully and she rolled her eyes.

"The high balls that I'm too short to reach but like way too much?" He nodded in agreement and smiled at her. He looked up at the sound of metal clinking and saw that Alex had made contact and managed to make it to first base without getting tagged out.

"Okay, Lia. You've got this," He said encouragingly and she smiled up at him and nodded. He watched her set her stance up just the way he'd taught her and smiled triumphantly when she didn't swing at the first ball that was thrown too high.

The second pitch came in perfectly and he watched her perfect swing go through and shot his fist up as she made contact and took off for first base, "Yeah, Lia!"

oooOOooOOooo

Owen could hear grunting as he stepped into the attending's lounge and had to bite back a laugh when he saw the source of the sound. Amelia was stood on her tiptoes trying to reach a book on the top shelf and had even resorted to jumping as she tried to grab it.

The brunette sank back to her heels as he stepped up quietly behind her and easily grabbed it and handed it down to her, "Thank you," Was said genuinely up at him and he smiled down at her.

"No problem, Little Bit," He watched her glare up at him and bent to kiss her gently. She fought a smile off of her face then and tried to glare at him only to fail miserably.

"I can't help how short I am," Was said cutely and he smiled down at her.

"I know you can't, Amelia," Was said sweetly and he connected their lips again, "It's okay, Little Bit."

oooOOooOOooo

She woke as a body climbed into bed next to her and just sleepily shifted into his arms as he settled down.

"Rough night?" Was asked gently and he nodded against her as he pressed a kiss to her hair, "Sorry, darling," Was mumbled out as she ran her hand gently over his strong chest.

"It's okay, Mia," Was said quietly and she smiled slightly at the nickname. She wondered how many he would go through before he ever settled on one and loved hearing each and every new one that he came up with for her, "I love you."

"I love you too, O," Was whispered out and she felt his arm tighten around her waist and pull her more fully into his arms, "Good night."

"Good night, Mia."


End file.
